Dead-man brake mechanisms are commonly used to apply a vehicle's brakes when an operator ceases applying force to a vehicle component. In some industries, there are operational situations where it is desirable to override the dead-man brake mechanism such that the brakes are not applied when an operator ceases applying force to a vehicle component.